


Bozie and Phil Edition

by TicTok



Series: Special Deliveries [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, stork!baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timing is everything, and sometimes when you keep putting things off the universe give you a jumpstart to know what the right time is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bozie and Phil Edition

“You can't do that! You're cheating!” Tyler shouts, throwing his controller to the other end of the couch. Phil laughs and tips over to hide his face in the throw pillow as he laughs. Tyler jumps to his feet and grabs one of the other pillows. He wields it threateningly over his head and starts yelling nonsense about how Phil better get up and fight.

Phil can't even stop laughing long enough to breathe properly, let alone stand up and pillow fight. He yelps when Bozie kicks him in the side lightly, and turns over to his back. He puts his arms up to defend his face, still laughing. Tyler flops down on him, straddling his hips and starts bashing him with the pillow. Stella leaps off the back of the couch and starts barking at them. 

“Stop, stop! I surrender!” Phil chokes out, still laughing. Tyler is laughing now too, but doesn't stop whacking Phil's arms with the pillow. When Tyler rears back to hit him again, Phil reaches up and intercepts him, grabbing his wrists to prevent him from bringing the pillow down again. Stella quiets and cocks her head, staring at them with a puzzled look.

“I give up! No more cheating, I promise!” Phil gasps. Tyler drops the pillow, letting it bounce off Phil's face and onto the floor. Stella whines a little, and the two exchange a look. 

There is a winter storm raging outside, and neither of them particularly want to go out in it to take her outside to pee. Tyler drops down, planting his face in Phil's neck. 

“I took her last time, its your turn.” Phil states dryly. He brings his hands up and slide them under Bozie's shirt and up his lower back. Bozie groans at the prospect of going out in the cold. 

“Okay, lets take her out together, and then we'll make dinner.” Bozie says, trying to keep any semblance of option out of his voice. Phil snorts. No way is he going out there if he can help it. “Oh come on,” Bozie continues. “She's yours _too.”_

Phil wraps both arms tightly around Tyler's middle and huffs, ruffling Tyler's hair. Tyler jerks his head up, glaring slightly about having his hair messed up. Phil grins innocently and presses a kiss to Tyler's frown.

The wind howls particularly loud around their apartment, making Stella yip fearfully and leap up onto the couch with them. She burrows down between Tyler's side and the back of the couch. She presses her face down against the side of Phil's stomach and whines pathetically.

“Do you still want out?” Phil asks her, calm amusement making his voice lilt up. Tyler drops his face back into Phil's neck and sighs.

“Get up, c'mon.” Phil says, pressing a kiss to Tyler's hair and jabbing him in the side, probably harder than necessary. Tyler grunts and sits up, planting one palm on Phil's chest to push up.

Stella jumps up onto the back of the couch to peer out the window at the little balcony outside. She cocks her head to the side, staring into the whirling snow. Then she starts growling, which turns to high pitched barking. Tyler straightens up to look out too, squinting to see into the darkness. Phil's hands sneak up under Tyler's shirt hem. He runs them up farther until Tyler bats them away.

Tyler is still staring, but he now has a shocked look on his face and he has gone completely still. He stays frozen for a moment, then gasps and flails an arm out, beating repeatedly on Phil's chest. Phil 'oof's' and grabs for his wrist.

“What's wrong!?” He nearly yells, holding Tyler's wrist with one hand and massaging his now aching chest with his other hand. Tyler knees Phil in an ungraceful scramble to get up off the couch.

Phil shoves himself up off the couch to hastily follow Bozie to the balcony door. He catches Stella mid air when she tries to leap of the couch and run after Tyler. He wonders if she will ever learn not to do that. The last time she jumped off the back of the couch she hurt her leg and had to go to the vet. He scolds her gently and kisses her head.

His eyes widen when he stands next to Tyler by the door. Out on their balcony, trying to wedge itself behind the chairs, is a huge white creature. Phil closes his hand loosely over Stella's muzzle in an attempt to quiet her barking. She shakes him off and continues anyway.

“Phil, is that a stork?” Tyler asks, his voice tainted with slight panic. Phil gulps and nods, staring with wide eyes. 

“Is that _our_ stork?” Tyler asks again, his voice rising a few octaves in excitement. 

“Uh...I don't know.” Phil responds. Stella has stopped barking but is still whining nervously. Phil carefully sets her on the ground. She immediately goes to her crate to hide. 

Phil is mostly certain neither of them have been having the urge to parent. He knows he certainly hasn't. They've _talked_ about it, sure. But he though they had decided that the timing was all wrong.

Later, later, later, they had said, they had decided on _some day_. They were going to get a bigger apartment, maybe wait until one of them was retired...

Tyler grabs the handle of the door and wrenches it open. The stork turns, eying them suspiciously. It clacks it beak together and waddles inside. Tyler heaves the door shut as the bird inspects their apartment.

The stork rumbles discontentedly and waddles towards them. It squawks once, then stretches its wings out and shakes its whole body. Snow and little ice crystals fling everywhere, coating the floor and Phil. 

Tyler laughs nervously and grabs a blanket off the back of a chair, tossing it at Phil as Phil grumbles and wipes at his face with a hand. The bird's eyes are just slits, glaring at them threateningly. 

It seems to contemplate the room for a moment, then squawks and lunges at Tyler first, making him jump back. 

“I don't understand, I thought they were supposed to be friendly!” Tyler whine's moving to hide partly behind Phil, who is still trying to shake the snow off his shirt. 

The stork waddles closer again. It glances up at them and grabs the hem of the blanket in Phil's hands. Phil drops the blanket instantly. The bird snaps its beak at them and rumbles threateningly. It bundles the blanket up unto a circle, using it's beak and feet.

“It's not ours.” Tyler murmurs from behind Phil. “It...it isn't _ours,_ Phil.” Tyler's tone sounds suspiciously like tears are close by, and Phil turns to look at him. 

“Did you really want it to be?” He asks hesitantly. Tyler shrugs and winds his arms around Phil's midsection, leaning his head against Phil's shoulder. 

The bird trills softly and sinks down onto the blanket. It is facing the huge row of windows, watching the storm swirl snow around them.

Tyler doesn't respond, which is enough to tell Phil that the answer is _yes,_ he did want the stork to be for them. Phil drapes his arms across Tyler's shoulders and kisses behind his ear.

“One day. Maybe sooner rather than later.” Phil murmurs. Tyler takes a shuddering sigh and nods. 

Stella whines pitifully from her crate, reminding them that she had needed out. Tyler pulls away from Phil and grabs his coat and her leash.

“C'mon baby, lets go out.” His voice is soft and his eyes look red rimmed. 

He scoops Stella up and carries her out the door, not looking back at Phil. 

The stork grumbles a little noise, and makes a rapid tapping noise with its beak. Phil glares at it.

The baby it is hosting is as still as can be, magically asleep until the straps of the sash holding it are cut. Phil hopes it will have good parents. He wonders where they live, how much farther the stork has to carry the infant.

He flops down on the couch and stares. The bundle is motionless, aside from a very soft rise and fall of the baby's breathing if he looks very closely.

He tries to close his eyes and picture their lives with a baby. He pictures their apartment strewn with baby things. Their spare room converted into a nursery. Tyler, tired but happy. He pictures Tyler lounging on the couch, but instead of a video game controller in his hands, he puts a baby in the crook of his arm and a bottle in his hand. He imagines himself leaning over into Tyler's side, watching the baby in Tyler's arms.

It isn't a bad picture. Not at all.


End file.
